stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg:De Remise
Ik mis Terra Nostra. Alexandru eq. 31 mei 2007 20:58 (UTC) :opd kaart. Alexandru eq. 31 mei 2007 20:59 (UTC) ::idd, ik zal even een nieuwe kaart uitgeven met Terra Nostra er op en misschien een iets minder ronde kust 1 jun 2007 06:54 (UTC) :Gaat dit niet een beetje te ver?? 1 jun 2007 17:17 (UTC) ::Wat gaat een beetje te ver? Alexandru eq. 1 jun 2007 17:21 (UTC) :::Wel zo'n heel nieuw stadsgedeelte voor enkele overheidsbedrijven. 1 jun 2007 17:23 (UTC) ::::Wel ja, geef toe dat als je Wikistad met een echte plaats zou vergelijken, dat het eigenlijk alleen maar een dorp zou zijn (grootte, inwoners, enz), en CL en Victoria enkel een paar huizen. Ik weet niet, de gebouwen mogen er zijn van mijn part, maar het moet er wel kleiner uit zien op de kaart. Then it's good. Alexandru eq. 1 jun 2007 17:31 (UTC) :::::Kunnen we niet beter alle ministeries op IG plaatsen? 1 jun 2007 17:50 (UTC) ::::::Das kann auch. Alexandru eq. 1 jun 2007 19:00 (UTC) :::::::Ich weiß es nicht... Het minsiterie van t&m zou dit graaggerealiseerd zien. Veel ruimte voor werkplaatsen van de verschillende bedrijven en zo, op de kaart van Libertas ziet het er gewoon zo uit als het kaartje rechtsboven op de pagina. 1 jun 2007 19:51 (UTC) ::::::(na bwc) Und das ist viel zu groß! Alexandru eq. 1 jun 2007 19:55 (UTC) ::::::::Las ook je opmerking bij MenM Corp., ik zal morgen een nieuwe kaart van Libertas maken met ::::::::* Terra Nostra er op ::::::::* MenM Corp. en dit er op, maar wat kleiner dan nu ::::::::* Minder ronde kust als me dat gaat lukken ::::::::Oke? 1 jun 2007 19:54 (UTC) :::::::::Ok :p. Alexandru eq. 1 jun 2007 19:55 (UTC) ::::::::::Het klopt ook wel dat het een stuk kleiner is dan dat het nu op de kaart staat (is half zo groot goed?). Ik ben vandaag overigens het grootste deel van de dag weg en hoop dat ik er vanavond nog even ben. 2 jun 2007 05:34 (UTC) :::::::::::En vergeet niet dat transport en mobiliteit wel een van de belangrijskte punten was in deze regering. We hebben veel plek nodig om op Libertas zelf treinen te kunnen bouwen, ze te kunnen repareren enzovoort :) 2 jun 2007 05:36 (UTC) ::::::::::::Half, of 1/3 is ok denkk. Alexandru eq. 2 jun 2007 08:13 (UTC) :::::::::::::Ik zou zeggen op zijn minst 2/3. Kijk maar naar het bouwplan van MenM Corp. da's bijna een gemeente opzich! 2 jun 2007 08:18 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Daarom moet MenM ook veel kleiner zijn. Alexandru eq. 2 jun 2007 08:25 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Ik hou het wel op de helft denk ik... reageer straks maar als ik de nieuwe kaart heb gemaakt. 2 jun 2007 15:40 (UTC) Okay. Alexandru eq. 2 jun 2007 15:41 (UTC) Kaart Ik weet niet... zoiets?... en ik ben nog niet helemaal tevreden over de kust. We hebben trouwens erg veel oude versies van de kaart, komt onder andere omdat ik steeds voorstellen maak en ze steeds andere namen geef :-) misschien kunnen we er eens een paar weggooien, maar ik denk dat robin of dimitri dat moet doen? 2 jun 2007 16:25 (UTC) :Ja, o.a. Afbeelding:Maple Hills.png moet anders. Ikke, vindit wel goed. Sorry dat ik het zeg, helemaal niet jouw fout maar de mijne want ik heb alleen maar lijntjes getekend op mijn kaarten, misschien zeg maar in het heuvelland wat minder rechte wegen. Verder nog, als je op een van de kaarten hier kijkt, zie je nog twee wegen dichtbij CL. Verder nog, deze kaart van jou is helemaal top. Bent helemaal met je eens. Alexandru eq. 2 jun 2007 16:31 (UTC) ::En, helemaal vergeten, het ziekenhuis moet er ook op, gwn een klein vierkantje. Alexandru eq. 2 jun 2007 16:32 (UTC) :::Het ziekenhuis ligt ten noorden van de Oude Wijk. Alexandru eq. 2 jun 2007 16:32 (UTC) ::::Oke ik had alleen maar jouw versie snel overgenomen :p Alleen die 2 wegen bij CL zie ik niet helemaal? aangepaste kaart komt zo 2 jun 2007 16:37 (UTC) :::::De kaart van Terra Nostra (de eerste), volgensmij Afbeelding:Platteland2.png, zie je heeelemaal links nog twee wegen, dichtbij CL. Daar komt Ermingard te liggen. Alexandru eq. 2 jun 2007 16:38 (UTC) En een strook bos, bij de snelweg, mis ik ook. :p P.S. sorry dat ik zo veel zeur. wil je misschien een weddenschapje afleggen, zie Sportveld Civitas Libertas helemaal onderaan. Alexandru eq. 2 jun 2007 16:39 (UTC) :Oke nu zie ik het ook. Erningrad klinkt erg Russisch :p en ik pas op de kaart nog wat andere details aan. 2 jun 2007 16:46 (UTC) ::Aargh, het moest Germaans klinken :p. Alexandru eq. 2 jun 2007 16:47 (UTC) :::Haha, 't is in ieder geval niet romaans :p 2 jun 2007 16:56 (UTC) Zie de kaart hierboven die als het goed is zometeen vernieuwd moet zijn. Ik vind de bocht in de weg bij terra nostra wel grappig :p misschien dat ik er nog eens wat aan kan doen :-) 2 jun 2007 17:29 (UTC) :Had ook nog wat kleuren veranderd enzo... maar ik ben er weer vandoor voor vandaag, nog veel plezier met de voetbalwedstrijd :-) 2 jun 2007 17:34 (UTC) ::Deez' kaart ist sehr gut! Mijn complimenten. Alexandru eq. 3 jun 2007 20:11 (UTC) Stemmen Ik zie dat de plannen blijkbaar uitgevoerd zouden worden? Kan hierover gestemd worden bij nieuwe plaatsen? 5 jun 2007 15:51 (UTC) :oke, als je dat nodig vind :-) dan ook stemmen over MenM Corp. neem ik aan? 5 jun 2007 19:46 (UTC) ::Ja graag. 6 jun 2007 13:14 (UTC) :::Ik zal het hier op deze pagina doen denk ik, net als bij MenM Corp. 6 jun 2007 15:55 (UTC) ::::Is het niet beter om op Forum:Stemlokaal te stemmen? Ik zou het handig vinden als iedereen de 'gewoonte' heeft om dat daar te doen. 7 jun 2007 14:50 (UTC) :::::Ik weet het niet. Wanneer stemmen we eigenlijk? Voor MenM Corp. bv. is ook niet in het stemlokaal gestemd. En in feite gaat het hier over niet veel meer, slechts een paar werkplaatsen die LRT nodig heeft. Ik zal het plan herzien en het geheel wat kleiner maken. Een drietal loodsen en verder niets lijken me wel voldoende. Moet er dan nog over gestemd worden? Ik bedoel, over het ziekenhuis is ook niet gestemd, dat is ook gewoon aangelegd. Wacht eerst maar even op de nieuwe kaart. 7 jun 2007 15:43 (UTC) ::::::Het duurt nog wel even maar het is de bedoeling dat het ongeveer half zo klein wordt. 7 jun 2007 16:28 (UTC) Zo is het echt veel kleiner :) 7 jun 2007 18:41 (UTC) Stemming Hier kan gestemd worden voor of tegen de aanleg van het geplande terrein. Elk regeringslid heeft het recht om eenmaal een stem uit te brengen * . Alexandru eq. 6 jun 2007 16:35 (UTC) * INDIEN de rest van het terrein (ter grootte van 1 wijk) industrieterrein wordt 9 jun 2007 07:47 (UTC) * 7 jun 2007 18:09 (UTC) *Waarover stemmen we eigenlijk? Ik heb geen zin om dit allemaal te lezen... :p 9 jun 2007 08:13 (UTC) **ok, dan ben je voor. Stemming gesloten! :p. Alexandru eq. 9 jun 2007 08:16 (UTC) * Antistatique 9 jun 2007 19:26 (UTC) ---- Dank voor jullie stemmen, het terrein is met ingang van 9 juni in gebruik genomen.